1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television receivers, and, more particularly, is directed to a television receiver having a plurality of signal receiving systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With prior art television receivers, in order to reproduce a picture of one channel on a screen on which a picture of another channel is presently being reproduced, for example, the picture of the one channel being of a small size (picture-in-picture), it has been necessary to provide two signal receiving systems to receive the two channels.
In like manner with prior art television receivers provided with an integral video tape recorder (VTR), in order to reproduce and watch a main-program while recording a sub-program on the VTR, two signal receiving systems for the sub- and main-programs are also required.
In such case, if a tuner used therein is of the electronic tuning type, an associated circuit such as a PLL (phase locked loop) circuit and the like is also necessary for each of the two channels. This, of course, makes such prior art television receivers expensive.